Conventionally, a system is known in which a server device distributes a Web page to a terminal device and makes the terminal device display content such as image data, movie data or text data in the Web page. In this system, content displayed in the Web page includes, for example, an advertisement related to a product or service, recommend information which urges users to take some actions or information which needs to be notified to the other users. When there are a plurality of pieces of information which need to be notified to the users, a plurality of contents are generally displayed in a Web page. However, if multiple pieces of information which are not always necessary for users at a current point of time are displayed at one time, these pieces of information are eyesores for users.
In relation to the above, a technique is being proposed which switches display of content instead of displaying all contents at one time and displays content at a given timing.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of displaying display information in a display frame of a site page. With this technique, display information displayed in the display frame switches after a certain period of time.
Further, Patent Literature 2 discloses a technique of displaying a list of a plurality of contents. With this technique, one of content lists is displayed, and a caption matching each list is displayed. Further, when a cursor points at (a mouse hovers over) the displayed caption, an attribute value of a list matching the caption at which the cursor points is displayed by a tooltip.